neon_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Smith
Robert Smith (portrayed by DJ Crusty) is a beta cybernetic who has spent the past 18 years analyzing and repairing cybernetic contraband for Nightshade as a respected bionics scientist. He was critically wounded in 2076 when an unknown organization planted explosives in the compound he was working in. The explosions killed Smith's good friend, George, who whose consciousness was later downloaded into a data chip that Smith could put into his A.I. Implant, allowing the two to communicate with one another. Description Appearance Robert is an average-sized Caucasian man with bright blue hair and ocean blue eyes. With the sides of his head shaved, he tends to slick his hair back, and has gotten a tattoo on his upper back that says "Smith" in the Fletcher font. He also has a tattoo on the back of his right calf with the Nightshade insignia; a purple, minimalist Nightshade (Solanaceae) flower. Robert weighs 160 lbs and stands at 5 feet 11 inches. The right side of Robert's face is cybernetic, and is covered in a plastic-based panel that is colored to look like part of his face. His right arm and and lower left leg are also cybernetic, but are made of gray plasteel. Personality Robert is suffers from stress-induced insomnia, a result of the trauma he endured during the attacks on his compound 8 years ago. While he could be considered "high-functioning", Robert definitely does show slight signs of stress when faced with loud noises, especially explosions and gunshots. However, in his line of work, this is something he plans on getting used to. Most people consider Smith to be a very driven individual. Known to be quite intelligent, he often utilizes his creativity to think outside the box, finding more effective ways to solve problems. Relationships George A friend from high school, George and Robert joined Nightshade after dropping out of university in hopes of putting their skills in science to use. After George was killed in 2076, his consciousness was downloaded into a data chip as an artificial intelligence. Nowadays, George and Robert continue to work together through the neural implants Robert purchased during his recovery. George prides himself as the "witty sidekick" of the duo. "Big Papi" Having met while planning the ambush on Tunnel C6 (see "Buyer's Remorse"), "Big Papi" and Smith are not necessarily "friends", but the two have a mutual respect for one another, mainly due to the similarities in their professions. Mauve Mauve and Smith are not exactly on the best terms, as Mauve often finds it hard to empathize with him due to his connections with Nightshade, a faction he is not particularly fond of. Cordelia Ever since she double-crossed the group, Robert, along with the rest of the group, have been extremely angry with Cordelia. Statistics Abilities Proficiencies Saving Throws: Endurance, Intelligence Skills: Sleight of Hand, Medicine, History, Mechanics, Deception Equipment: Fusion Weapons, Engineer's Tools, Poisoner's Kit Character Information Goals Currently, Robert's primary goal is to expose the organization that orchestrated the attacks that cost him an arm and a leg (literally), put his research years behind, and killed his best friend. However, he has been informed by his project leader in Nightshade that any action of that kind would be considered a risk to their security. Due to this, he has found it increasingly difficult to hide his actions from his colleagues. = Notable Equipment Weapons * Minotaur X2 Equipment * Poisoner's Kit Cybernetics * Cybernetic Faceplate: In addition to covering the massive wound he sustained during the attack, the cybernetic faceplate that Smith wears on the right side of his face allows him to see with an artificial eye, and also assures that blood flow and nerves in his head are intact. ** A.I. Implant Drive: As stated earlier, Robert has an A.I. implant built into his head that allows him to plug George's data chip directly into his head. Located just above his right ear, it is a custom-made model that he was developing before the attack. ** Communication Relay: Like many people, Robert has a communication relay within his head that allows him to call and message anyone he wishes to, hands-free. * Prosthetic Lower Left Leg: Robert has a plasteel-based prosthetic lower left leg that acts just like a real one. * Prosthetic Right Arm: Robert has a plasteel-based prosthetic right arm that acts just like a real one. His palm is fitted with sensor nodes that allows him to "feel". Trivia * Before the attacks, Robert was developing a "recyclable fusion rifle"; a fusion weapon that recharged itself whenever it wasn't being used. However, all his notes were lost in the attack, and he has not yet begun researching this idea again. * No, not that Robert Smith. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Night City Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters in Night City Category:Members of Nightshade